


Isolation

by Beanie0700



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanie0700/pseuds/Beanie0700
Summary: Lincoln's death has taken its toll on Daisy. She's hiding from everyone she loves because she fears she will eventually hurt them. May might be the only person that can shake her out of this awful state. (Takes place between 3x22 & 4x1) (One-shot) (FanFiction Re-Post)





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here is story #4 for my re-posts. This is a short little story that takes place in between season 3 and 4 before Daisy goes on the run. Hope you enjoy!!!

It was practically torture to see her this way. It had been weeks since Lincoln's death, and Daisy had yet to leave her room. In fact, she had barely even talked. The behavior was more than understandable, but it was heartbreaking nonetheless. Everyone's hearts were aching with grief and sadness, but there had been no relief. Daisy was always the optimist. Even in extreme times of sadness, she had a way of making everyone else feel better. But, there was no reprieve. The happy-go-lucky Daisy was gone. The only light in the miles of darkness had been extinguished.

They had all tried to comfort her, but they couldn't convince her that it wasn't her fault. They missed her. Daisy had become as reclusive as ever. Hiding in her room where she believed she couldn't hurt anyone. At first, they had all silently agreed to give her some space. Maybe it was for the better. Give her the time to grieve. When she was ready to talk she'd find them. But that day had yet to come.

She didn't want to push her. She knew from personal experience how it feels to put yourself in a box. To push all others out. How hard it is to prevent yourself from letting them in. But, maybe it would be her lucky day.

She made sure to knock on the door lightly, in fear of jumping her. After no response, she slowly turned the knob. It broke her heart to see the girl in front of her. In the moment Daisy looked 15 at most. She looked incredibly fragile like she could break at any moment. The sheets were drawn up around her shoulders, her only protection from the world around her. The girl was looking right at her, but it was like she didn't even see her.

"Hey," May began, "I brought you some grilled cheese. Don't worry, I didn't make it. If I did, it would probably be unrecognizable." The lack of reaction scared May. It wasn't often that May opened up, and the fact that Daisy's face had shown zero recognition was more than disturbing. May sighed and sat next to Daisy.

"You alright?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Daisy looked up at her for the first time since she entered the room. May place her hand on Daisy's before asking, "Do you feel OK?" Ever since the Hive incident, the team had been monitoring Daisy's health. The withdrawal symptoms had been extreme, not to mention the added pain of grief. But, the symptoms had seemingly worn off. Although, May took note that the trash can was still sitting next to the bed.

"Why, after all of this, do you even still care?" Daisy rasped.

"What?" It was like a punch to the gut, even though she knew Daisy didn't truly mean it.

"Any sane person would be steering clear from me. Yet, you're still more concerned about the person that hurt you than your own safety," Daisy choked out.

"What are you talking about? You never hurt me," May said, appearing shocked.

"Because of me, Andrew is dead."

"That wasn't your fault. He saved you."

"Yeah, well that's what everyone keeps telling me. But why is it that wherever I go, someone that means something to me dies? First Trip, then Andrew, now Linc-," she couldn't even get his name out before she was sobbing.

"Skye," May said, arms slowly pulling the girl towards her. She quickly realized her slip but was surprised when Daisy didn't correct her.

"Shh. That's not true. You know that's not true."

"Why do you even care?" Daisy asked, looking up at her.

"Daisy," her heart felt like it had just shattered. It reminded her of when Coulson had asked her a very similar question. "I know I got cut off earlier, but Daisy, I was going to say that I … that I love you. You're the closest thing that I've ever had to a daughter, and I hope you know that you mean a lot to me." The sobs became even louder as Daisy reburied her head in the crook of May's neck. The next thing May heard was an inaudible noise. But, May knew that Daisy had said _I love you too._


End file.
